Damiean Fon
Humans, Dragons, Mortals, all that lives. You cling to life so Damm much you blind yourself from the truth in the universe. Death is Absolute it is the beginning and the end. It brings us one step closer to the truth of the universe. Defy it and you will know nothing but total despair. and that is why I will show you what Death's true meaning. So you shall Embrace both Chaos and Death's Cold Embrace. So prepare to die. Damiean Fon or Damian Fon is the 4th Child and 2nd Son of Soifon and Terrantos Diabolos Takahashi. He is one of the Main Antagonists of the Entire Series just like his three Siblings, Domina Fon, Darkon Fon, and Dhalia Fon. Damiean is seen as a Mixture of a Brawler and a Warrior using swords, spears, and many other weapons. but does know some martial arts due to his parents. In the Sequel Beyond Light and Darkness: Reign of the Fatal Four he is one of the Four Principal Antagonists, along with his 3 Siblings. Appearance Damiean is a tall young Man with crimson colored eyes and short Black hair. He wears a yellow golden shirt under his black soul reaper like attire that is worn like a jacket in some way. He has silver shoulder pads on each shoulder have one spike from each pad. He has two sword sheaths in his white tabi around his waist and another is on his left side and his last sword sheath is on his back, worn similar how Soifon's sheath is put. In the Sequel of Beyond Light and Darkness, Has a Samurai Sensei looking hair style, dyed his hair blonde. His right eye is gold and his left eye is Silver. He wears a Armor on his torso with a Dragon chestplate. He has Dragon shoulder pads and wears a black jacket and has no cape. He wears Black and red colored gauntlets that have jewels in the fingers. He has a Skull Belt around his waist. Wears Demon Pants and has Skull Like Boots on. He has a dragon like necklace around his neck. He has 10 different swords on him. but prefers the large sword (two-handed but he can wield it with one hand). He also has spiked kneecaps on his greaves which are demonic (the greaves not the spikes). Like his siblings, he can manipulate his apperance: Outfit, hairstyle, color, and etc. Personality Damiean is one of the more Mysterious Characters in Beyond Light and Darkness. He is rarely seen, usually only mentioned by his father or His Mother and sometimes even by his father's subordinates. Damiean is Completely Cold showing no genuine compassion for anyone but his Parents even his own Sister he shows no compassion for, Damiean only knows one Code Death is Absolute unlike his father Damiean is more focus on "Death" and not the God/Goddess "Chaos", Damiean seeks to make all that is living that opposes his father the True Meaning of "Death", this may have something to do with how he views Death as a Mentor just as much as he views his parents and Ghirahim and Demise as mentors. Damiean enjoys everything that represents Death from Skulls to Crows, he even has skull like jewelry. Damiean is hell-bent on proving to his enemies that Death is inescapable, he explains to the arrogant heroes who think they cannot be defeated or die that they are completely idiotic and naïve, he says to heroes like that "Death is the Beginning and the End of all things Mortal and all things Immortal. No Matter if you are a Titan, a Vampire, a God, A Soul Reaper, a Dragon or whatever in the end we all return to where we once came from…Complete and Absolute Darkness. Its Unavoidable No matter how hard you try…no matter how much you squirm….there is nothing you can do to stop it. Death will come for you all and your Final Hour will arrive the Moment you face Death face to Face." This Shows Damiean have a cruel and Merciless view and Philosophy about Death only equivalent to Barragan's, Since both of them seem to believe that nothing can escape the most powerful lest power in the Omniverse, if anything can be created it can die, if you have flesh and bone you can die, if you're a beast or even the undead you can die. This Makes Damiean very Merciless In battle making him one of the most feared of the Fatal Four. Damiean is also Cruel he shows no mercy towards any of his enemies often mocking them for how they cling to "Life" though Damiean may have a cruel concept about it as he was born as an Undead being (since his parents are technically undead). Damiean often will cruelly grab hold of his victim by the face before using his rotting power (a skill taught to him by Barragan) and killing them in the most painful and horrific way. Damiean he is also Sadistic he tortures his victim with either by stepping on them, slashing them, or using his Demonflame scythe he shows a slight grin whenever he does so. This Sadism was gained by his Father who is also quite Sadistic, Damiean seems to enjoy making Angels and Women Suffer especially as he hears their screams he shows a Mad Man like expression often licking his lips. His favorite methods of torturing his victim are stabbing them in the stomach and moving the blade within them as they scream or stabbing them in the leg or arm and doing the same method but he will cut off a limb just to see their expression, when someone he tortures is in a great amount of pain Damiean will become Mad himself and place his hand near his face and laugh Diabolically. When Damiean loses his usually calm self his eye color turns completely Black with Golden Irises, this is usually referred to as "Prince of Death & Madness State" though it is unclear why it's called that as he does not act Mad in this state just a highly Sadistic Individual. Damiean unlike his mother but like his father is arrogant he is quite arrogant but at the same time he does not overly underestimates his opponents but sometimes he does to him it really depends on his enemy as he believes since he is a mixture of a Demon and a Soul Reaper he is the most powerful race there is. Damiean is quite cunning as it is to be suspected from the Son of the Dark Emperor, Damiean is able to easily see the weakness of anything: a person, a weapon, a plan, and he can easily manipulate others to do his work for him though he usually prefers using his undead minions to do his work he does sometimes trick the Heroes of Godstrike to do his work for him only to lead them into a trap and try to brutally kill them in a Horrific way. Damiean is really arrogant when compared to his Older Siblings who show not much arrogance at all. Damiean often boasts how his Power is Greater than Any normal Mortal, God, Vampire, and etc. To a point he boasts how he even surpasses Barragan and Death from Supernatural though its unknown if there is any truth to this as Damiean cpuld just be boasting to look down upon his enemies such as Tanya. He even insults several Heroes in a calm and collected matter such as he plainly tells Tanya "You were a fool to ever trust Dark the Devil Hedgehog, after all he was an Android created by Aizen to ensure your planet would end in ruin. Hahaha…if you ask me your kind of Angel-Demon Hedgehogs is nothing but Insects squirming around looking for food to survive." Damiean Similar to his Older Brother seems to not think Highly of Animal Heroes or Animals who are Heroes or villains at all are inferior as most of them could not talk if it wasn't for his Father or Yoruichi, this often does cause him to be Highly Cruel towards Heroes Such as Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Balto, and many others. Damiean is Also seems Dark as he shows quite a Bit of a Dark view of things even saying a similar Line of Kefka Palazzo's "Why Create, When it will only be Destroyed? Why Cling to Life, knowing that you have to die? None of it will have meant anything once you do? Life…..Dreams…..Hope….Where do they come from? And where do they go? None of that Junk is enough to fulfill your Hearts! Death….Killing and Causing Death is what makes Life worth living!" Damiean's Dark view is quite similar to Kefka in some ways the only true difference is Kefka always talked about Destruction and was Insane but Damiean always talks about Death and is Not Insane. Damiean wants to see milliond of people die by the Hands of Death, himself, or his Father finding any ways necessary to kill thousands or millions of lives. Either with Swords, Axes, Scythes or any melee weapon or ranged weapons or even Mass Destruction weapons that the Scientists of Shadowblood Create. This Shows Damiean to not care about lives of the Innocent at all, as such he views very little of the Thieves Guild from the Elder Scrolls Universe who don't even kill people at all. Damiean also usually says something Dark outside or in Battle "As soon as men know that they can kill without fear of punishment or blame, they kill; or at least they encourage killers with approving smiles". This Makes Damiean one of the darker characters of the entire Series. Damien is also shown to be Dispassionate as in many cases he shows very little emotion in manners, speaking, and in expressions. He is often unaffected by what Heroes say to him even if they insulted him he would not phase a muscle or even show the slightest emotion in his expressions. Damiean will often even question Heroes because of his emotionless behavior "Why Do you fight even though you know you cannot win? You know I am superior to you in every way why do you fight? "This Causes Damiean to be also unaware of normal Humans or mortals in General Emotions. As he does not believe in anything he cannot see with his own eyes. Though only in rare occasions which he believe in something he has not seen with his own eyes usually if it involves the death of someone. Though Generally Damiean sees almost everything do to his Power to see the Future in battle and in visions such as when he fought Erza he saw what she would become in the future so he decided to get serious so he could murder her before she could become what he saw. Damiean takes great Pride in his Power to see the Future usually using it to help his Father to prepare for their next move, unlike some villains who can see the future his power is unlimited as he can see anyone's future whether they are A God or Not though he cannot see any of his Families Futures, this is the only flaw it has well in his opinion anyway. He is also callous and aloof thought not surprising do to his Emotionless nature sometimes. Damiean is also Highly Power-Hungry and Blood-Thirsty. Damiean is Incredibly Power-Hungry seeking any means necessary to increase his own Demonic-Soul Reaper like Powers as well as his Chaotic Powers even it means devouring the Souls of the Living mainly Powerful Demons who are not his allies which are mainly Demon Foot Soldiers that reign from Hell, usually when he devours their souls or even an Angel's soul his powers are increased by 30%. Damiean also seeks powerful objects of Darkness to increase his powers such as the Black Souls Stone or any Daedric Artifacts, the Philosopher Stone, Crimson Catalyst, and even spare Hearts of the Chosen. Usually He devours the powerful objects he finds increasing his power even more. Most likely he gained his Power-Hungry from his Father but despite how much he absorbs or devours his power never gets stronger than his Older Siblings or his Parents. The Main things he seeks apparently are things that relate to Death as he searches for methods to increase his own Dark and Death Power. It intrigues him to know end to gain the powers of other reapers who have no meaning so he devours their essence and marrow increasing his Powers over Death and Darkness. Some have come to know Damiean as "Damiean the Devourer of Souls" and "Damiean the Reaper of Death" and finally "Damiean the Marauder from Death's Gates". Damiean as mentioned is Quite Blood-Thirsty, he always seems eager to spill blood just to satisfy his thirst for Death but at the same time he smiles like a sadistic mad man when he sees blood as he is seen licking the blood off his blades many times throughout the Series partially why he cuts off the limbs of his victims is so he can see their blood and to see them suffer and have a bleed out but it is also hinted he also drinks their blood at times when he is just bored but he is no vampire so it is unknown why he does it. As unlike his older sister he has no vampiric blood in him or traits of one. He is also Vicious, Malevolent, Sinister, Sophisticated, and Clever in all regards. Damiean also possesses his father's charisma as he has been able to convince several villains to join his father by telling them what his father can do for them (conquer thier world, give them more power, money, and etc.). Damiean's IQ of course is high but not as high as his father's, his IQ is that of 216. Damiean is also seem to be a Master Planner as he plans out everything before fighting his opponent such as how he tricked Dante into believing Damiean thought he killed Dante with his (Damiean) Katana only for Dante to stab Damiean in the chest so Damiean can release his Zanpakuto's true form. Damiean is also a strategist as he planned out everything that would happen when he and the rest of the fatal four attacked showing a lot of cunning in his nature. Damiean is also Nihilistic but still cares for his family. He has a Big Ego as well as he refers to himself as "Mr. Death" as times. But his arrogance may also be known by the criminal underworld because of how many people in the shadows have given him many names referring to darkness or Death. He also before he kills his victim often puts his sword at thier neck or puts his scythe around thier head before saying "Embrace Death's Cold Embrace". Damiean seems to be also fascinated by not Just Death, Death himself, and anything related to Death or Darkness but the Undead as well as he seems to only be interested in learning Necromancy as he has no particular interest in Magic but he says Necromancy is the only form of Magic he would be willing to possess most likely do to fact commanding an Undead Army would help him in many ways in how to prove how Death is Absolute, but how he thinks having an Undead army will prove that is unknown. Damiean like Darkon shows disdain for Angels for unknown reasons but he, Darkon, and Plague all seem to get along on the subject and seem to rant about it also usually never shutting up about it until one of them falls asleep or sent on a mission. In the Sequel Beyond Light and Darkness: Reign of the Fatal Four, Damiean is little bit colder then he was 40 years ago no longer seeing any point in the Gods or even the so called Titans as they did not prevent his Father's demise all those years ago, seeing only to trust his Older Siblings and Dhalia and no one else. He only sees them as obstacles or enemies or just tools to be used for his plans for bringing back his father and making his father truly immortal with the power of the dragon. Damiean believes with the power of the dragon that he is invincible and cannot die, beliving dragon blood is the source of immortality and even if he were to die he would just be reborn or resurrected showing that he no longer has the same belief in Death as he did 40 years ago this is most likely due to how Death took away his Father and Mother which greatly pissed him off. Damiean is also very Hostile and Aggressive now easily ticked off and uses more brutal and horrific methods to kill his foes such as he stab someone with his large sword before ripping their head off showing a great amount of Sadism in doing so and just for the fun of it he put the Head on a Stick to display to his enemies as declaration of war. Damiean is also very Insane on some shape or form, as he litterly talks like a Psychopath and can often be a loudmouth similar to how Dhalia is, due to this many fear him as he used to be predictable but due to his insanity he is very unpredictable he even ripped out a foot soldier's intestines and strangle that minion with them just for the fun of it and to see their expression before they died. Damiean has no longer have any respect for Death whatsoever in fact he hates and wants to surpass it so he can show the entire omniverse, that Death is incapable of killing him or his siblings and especially his Father once he resurrects him. Damiean due to his pride being stripped away after his father's death also rarely ever speaks unless he is spoken to showing that is a very very quiet type now even when a hero fights him he usually says only a few words before trying To murder them Origins Damiean was born several years after His Older Siblings, Domina and Darkon. He was raised in Squad 2 through most of his Life but when he was of Age, he became more demonic and darker having the ability to see into the future. When his Father murdered Central 46, he decided to help his father conquer the entire omniverse, So Damiean abandoned his codes of honor that were logical to most. And he became a Darker and more emotionless Soul Reaper wanting to show the omniverse his Father was supreme and no one could kill him not even the Gods. By the time he was in his 500s he was already a respected Warrior and Son of the Demon Emperor and became one of the most powerful Soldiers in his Father's army even though Domina was still more powerful then him. Plot The Beginning Arc Ike, Ichigo, and the heroes of earth after Raven's kidnapping appear at a Graveyard and Damiean is seen reading a book on a gravestone. He comments on how he wondered when they would show up, when Kim asked who he is. He reveals he is the son of Terrantos and Soifon. and when asked how long his father was married he says he doesn't recall but he believed it to be 500 years at most. When Brett says he should of got to the point from the start. Damiean tells him to be silent as Damiean states dragons can not escape Death and Damiean will send Brett to Death's footstep. Damiean then goes on to say that Brett's attack on him did not work as only darkness and shadow that is controlled by death would work, and dragons have no control over death only a god does, and at the moment he uses Sonido and grabs Ike by the face and prepares to electrocute him but Ichigo points his blade at Damiean's back, Damiean then kicks Ike at Ichigo. He then states how pitiful the heroes are he then draws his Katana and Long Sword, and upon the heroes charging at him he smiles sadistically. Brett then uses his electricity to attack Damiean but Damiean just pats it off and then places his hands on the handle of his Katana and slashes through the heroes and then puts the blade back in its sheath. But Mecha Shadow on the Orders of Brett uses his upgrades to attack Damiean with a volley of Missiles, bullets, and many other weapons but Damiean tries to avoid the attacks but is hit, upon the smoke vanishing he sees War appears and tells Damiean his father told him not to deal with such rabble but states to War he came to show them his true power. As War attacks the Heroes Damiean draws his Dark Excalibur and explains it was a gift to him from Samael, one of the Death Generals of Shadowblood. Damiean then summons both Locusts and Hollows to his side and states to the Heroes of earth how they will die by the hands of Chaos. Mecha Shadow then scans Damiean's power level only to find out its at ten thousand and upon telling the others they are blasted by Damiean's Cero Oscuras. As War fought Feuragon eventually Damiean told him it was enough, as they stalled enough time for his father. When Brett questions what he means he reveals that Thanos and Shuma-Gorath should be attacking their base, and his father Terrantos should be corrupting Riza Hawkeye and fighting Mustang. According to him he and War were both told to stall the heroes of Earth as well as Link and Ike until Nyx Found Typhon's whearabouts. Damiean is then ordered by his Father later after his Father's meeting with Two-Face, to go help Thanos finish Superman along with Anti-Monitor and Dhalia (despite her ignoring the orders). Damiean upon finding the battle just watches as Anti-Monitor kills the Man of Steel and comments "One Hero Dead and a zillion more to go" he then vanishes alongside Anti-Monitor and Thanos. Corruption Arc Horseman of Apocalypse Arc Rise of Vaati Arc Fatal Four Arc Pandora Arc Powers & Abilities Mster Swordsmanship Foresight Superhuman Speed Superhuman Strength Manipulation of Darkness All the Techniques of a Soul Reaper: Has all the techniques his Mother, Soifon taught him as well as techniques Aizen and His Father, Terrantos taught him. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Villains Category:Soul Reapers Category:Demons Category:Shadowblood Category:Shadowblood Members Category:Children of Terrantos Category:Fanmade